Oh my Gode !
by Pitchoune NausS
Summary: OS, shonen-ai - Monsieur Maxwell est convoqué par Monsieur Yuy. Oh my fucking g... ! La suite dedans ! (Oui, j'ai le monopole des résumés qui ne servent à rien... Faut lire ! )


**Hello !**

.

Deux postes en deux jours... Oui c'est possible ! :D

Petit cadeau de Saint-Valentin pour vous, et petit cadeau de Saint-Claude avec 24h d'avance pour ma Poupinette !

Alors bonne Saint-Valentin les copains !

.

**Quoi à qui :** Les personnages sont tous à Gundam & cie, comme d'hab', sauf Maxou (il est à moi.)

**Résumé :** Monsieur Maxwell est convoqué par Monsieur Yuy. Oh my fucking g... ! La suite dedans ! (Oui, j'ai le monopole des résumés qui ne servent à rien... Faut lire ! )

**Pour :** Poupinette en premier. Vous ensuite. Mithy, toujours. Et puis pour moi, parce que je me suis un p'tit peu amusée quand même ;D

**Parce que :** plusieurs petites perles qu'on m'a sorties, deux-trois trucs qui m'y ont fait penser même si le thème vient de mon imagination (j'ai déjà penser voir un psy par la suite, oui. ;o). Et puis du temps aussi ! (c'est bientôt la fin d'ailleurs...)

.

Enjoy !

.

* * *

**.**

**Oh my Gode !**

.

.

**16h35, entrée de la salle de M'sieur Yuy.**

**.**

« Vous êtes le papa de Maxime ? Monsieur Maxwell ?

-Oui c'est moi.

.

Une poignée de main.

Heero évalue son vis-à-vis.

Un mètre quatre-vingt, autour de ça. A peu près son âge, vingt-six ou vingt-sept ans maxi.

Des baskets sport beiges.

Un jean banal, un sweat à zip vert pâle, entrouvert sur un tee-shirt au léger col en V noir.

Un sourire un peu surpris, un peu étonné d'être là.

Un regard avenant.

Un regard inattendu et un peu troublant. D'un bleu intense... Il y a un mot pour ça, mais Heero ne le trouve pas... Franc. Non, c'est pas à celui-là qu'il pensait. Mais il fait l'affaire.

Une chevelure atypique elle aussi, chez un homme comme elle le serait chez une femme. Une tresse égyptienne, châtaine, qui naît en haut du crâne et meurt en bas des fesses et dont quelques mèches plus courtes s'échappent autour du visage et balaient les lèvres pleines et la barbe de deux jours.

Heero arrive à voir des traits en commun entre l'homme et le gamin de six ans, debout à côté de lui, qui lui aussi porte un jean et un sweat. Blanc le sien.

Heero a envie de sourire en retrouvant la couleur des cheveux, le nez en trompette et les pommettes mouchetées de petites tâches de rousseurs du fils chez le père. Le regard pétillant est le même aussi. Le papa fait plutôt jeune pour avoir un fils de six ans...

.

Heero se dit qu'il trouve l'adulte séduisant, et que ce n'est absolument pas le moment.

Il se fustige intérieurement de faire attention à ce type de détails, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Sûrement parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est le 14 février, et il a beau ne pas accorder beaucoup de crédit à la fête des namoureux, il a quand même prévu d'aller prendre une cuite avec son meilleur pote pour oublier qu'il a personne d'autre avec qui la passer.

Et il a beau avoir son bureau présentement envahi de bouquets de fleurs offerts par des mamans pas toutes célibataires, et il a beau trouver les fleurs jolies même si les expéditeurs ne sont malheureusement que des _expéditrices_, c'est pas une raison pour s'oublier et oublier pourquoi il a convoqué le type.

Sans compter que tomber potentiellement sous le charme d'un parent d'élève, c'est juste suicidaire.

Embrayons.

.

-Venez vous asseoir.

-Ok.

.

Le questionnement est toujours présent dans le regard. Il ne s'y attendait pas, à ce retrouver ici, en fin de semaine alors qu'il pensait récupérer son fils tranquillement comme tous les soirs, visiblement. Enfin, pas si tranquillement que ça : Heero a vu des mamans venues chercher leurs mômes sourire avec insistance et taper la causette au natté qui attendait son propre gamin. Il leur répondait avec des sourires polis qui criaient « mais laissez-moi tranquille, bordel ! » et il a perdu toute superbe quand sa progéniture est venu le voir pour lui dire que son instituteur voulait lui parler.

Une minute plus tard, Maxwell père et fils étaient à l'entrée de la salle de classe, pas très à l'aise ni l'un ni l'autre.

.

Heero prend son temps. Des fois, son boulot l'amène à composer avec des problèmes pas faciles à évoquer. A s'immiscer dans la vie privée de certaines personnes.

Il s'assied à son bureau qui déborde presque d'anémones, de freesia, de primevères et d'iris, invite les deux autres à suivre le mouvement.

Le natté se pose comme un élève attendant d'être puni sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il prend garde de ne pas s'asseoir sur sa tresse en la passant sur son épaule. Les mains sont ramenées sur les genoux serrés devant lui, le regard interrogateur, attendant le verdict.

Heero a de nouveau envie de sourire en voyant l'enfant afficher exactement la même attitude pleine d'appréhension que celle du père. La même posture, le même regard de celui qui se demande ce qu'il fait ici et qui appréhende le moment de la réponse. Sauf qu'il est noisette, ce regard. Les yeux de sa maman, certainement.

Le papa regarde autour de lui, les rangées de pupitres des élèves de CP qui sont tous dehors, à cette heure-ci.

.

-Maxou, tu t'assois où ? Tu me montres ta table ?

-C'est là !

.

Deuxième rangée, au milieu. Le petit garçon est fier de montrer où il passe ses journées à son papa qui visite la classe pour la première fois. Faut dire que c'est la première fois qu'il peut venir chercher son fils juste à la sortie de l'école, apercevoir sa classe et rencontrer son instituteur.

Le petit garçon reprend contenance.

Le papa a un sourire qui fleurit sur son visage, avec deux-trois fossettes qui enluminent ses dents un tout petit peu irrégulières avec une canine et une incisive supérieures qui se font un câlin trop marqué. C'est une imperfection toute charmante (et Heero se prendrait le front dans les mains de désespoir, à penser ça. C'est PAS le moment.).

Le natté couve son gamin du regard.

Le garçon ose se lever pour amener de son pupitre une boîte en fer blanc qui pourrait contenir des cartes Pokémon, avec quatre tortues et un rat de dessin animé la décorant. L'adulte adresse un clin d'œil à l'enfant.

.

-C'est ta maman qui l'a achetée ?

-Oui. Elle était pas contente quand j'ai pris celle-là.

.

Un sourire de petit diablotin plein d'innocence comme seul un enfant de six ans peut en composer.

.

-Mais moi c'était celle-là que je voulais.

-That's my son ! T'as des bons goûts. T'as bien raison : les Tortues Ninja, _that_'s the stuff !

-Yes !

.

Le garçon est le contentement fait mioche. Il manipule la boîte de laquelle il sort de petites images cartonnées, à la manière maladroite des enfants qui ne maîtrisent encore pas très bien leurs petites mains.

.

-Regarde : une, deux, trois, quarte, cinq et six ! C'est des animaux dessus. Y'a une baleine et un ours et un lézard... Regarde, çui-là c'est mon préféré, c'est le fennec !

-Elles sont jolies tes cartes. Ca sert à quoi mon cœur ?

-C'est mes bons points. Je les ai gagnés parce que je suis gentil et que je fais bien de l'écriture. Quand j'en aura dix, j'aura une grande image, pis après avec quarte images, j'aura un livre. Tu me liras, dis ?

-Bah, tu sais que ta maman lit bien mieux que moi.

.

Petite mine boudeuse du gosse qui plisse les yeux en avançant les lèvres.

.

-Je m'en fiche. Je veux que c'est toi.

-D'accord mon cœur. La prochaine fois que tu viendras chez papa, tu apporteras ton bouquin on le lira ensemble.

-Mais je l'ai pas encore, j'ai dit il faut quarte grandes images pour avoir un livre. J'en ai que deux. T'écoute ou quoi ?

-Je suis sûr que tu les auras vite, tes quatre images. T'es une star du rock. Tu vas bientôt les gagner.

-Mon papa il est gentil.

.

Heero a presque envie de fondre quand le gamin se s'adresse à lui pour cette derière phrase, avec un grand sourire troué de dents de lait qui ont agrandi la collection de la petite souris, en attente d'être remplacées par leurs copines définitives.

Et pourtant, il a l'habitude des petits bouts qui ont des bouilles adorables.

Heero n'a pas pu empêcher son oreille de se tendre à la voix tintée d'un petit accent américain du Papa.

Ledit papa se tourne de nouveau vers l'instituteur. Le sourire spontané qui avait accompagné l'échange avec son fils se crispe légèrement.

.

-Vous vouliez me parler de Maxime ? Il y a un problème ? Il a fait quelque chose ?

.

Heero sort le dossier du petit Maxime, manque de place sur son bureau classé village fleuri niveau cinq à lui tout seul, superpose deux piles de cahiers pour dégager de l'espace, en faisant attention à ce que les coins soient bien ajustés et à ne pas renverser un bouquet de primevères certes très belles mais offertes par une maman célibataire des plus insistantes et envahissante.

Il lisse son jean noir, puis un pli récalcitrant sur lequel il s'est acharné toute la journée, sur la manche de sa chemise violette, même s'il sait pertinemment qu'il ne va pas miraculeusement s'effacer maintenant.

Son index droit remonte ses lunettes sans monture sur l'arrête de son nez.

Il assemble ensuite ses mains doigts contre doigts, les coudes posés sur la table.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se prépare à parler, il sent la tension monter régulièrement chez son interlocuteur.

Heero s'éclaircit la gorge – _hum hum –_ et se fustige intérieurement de l'avoir fait alors que l'orthophoniste qu'il a été voir pour sa dysphonie carabinée l'été dernier lui recommande bien de tousser quand il cherche sa voix. L'orthophoniste a comparé le humhum à un coup de papier de verre sur ses cordes vocales. Heero n'a pas aimé l'image.

En même temps, avec ses vingt-huit élèves l'an dernier, auxquels il devait apprendre à lire et écrire et compter alors qu'il y avait une hétérogénéité d'environ... mmh... vingt-huit niveaux différents, il avait de quoi y perdre la voix... Mais bon. Ce n'est plus la même situation cette année. Puisqu'il fait face à trente élèves depuis Septembre... Boarf. Il commence à être rodé aux gros effectifs.

Heero se reprend, du coup, toussote.

Quand il pose enfin les yeux sur le papa, il voit la fin d'un tressaillement plein d'appréhension.

Il le voit imaginer le pire pour son fils, qu'on lui apprenne qu'il a frappé un camarade, mordu la directrice, qu'il est déficient, qu'il est psychopathe, qu'il a mangé cru le lapin nain de la classe, qu'il a tué un autre gosse...

Heero décide d'abréger ses souffrances.

.

-Bien. Vous savez que les enfants devaient amener un objet qu'ils aiment beaucoup pour le présenter en classe.

-Oui, Maxime m'en a parlé, il était tout content. Il devait amener le coffret de DVD des Cités d'Or que je lui ai offert à Noël...

.

Interrogation dans le regard bleu intense. Mais léger soulagement, parce que sa convocation dans le bureau a l'air de ne pas être en rapport avec une quelconque morsure ni du cannibalisme (même si on parle d'un lapin, c'est la mascotte de la classe. Manger une mascotte, c'est du cannibalisme).

Heero laisse un ange passer, puis reprend.

.

-Maxime me l'a dit au début de la semaine mais je l'ai prévenu que je préférais que ce soit autre chose qu'un DVD, un jeu vidéo ou quelque chose sur écran... Vous n'en avez pas parlé de nouveau, par la suite ?

-Euh... Non.

.

La légère appréhension transformée en soulagement temporaire tourne au vinaigre, et le papa semble presque effrayé de ce que le gamin a pu emmener.

Heero se met à sa place. L'imagination des enfants est tellement grande, magnifique, prolifique... et produit des idées tellement surprenantes et parfois aberrantes.

Le papa commence à tortiller sur sa chaise, jette un coup d'œil à son fils qui patiente à côté de lui, attentif. Il ne semble pas plus comprendre que lui pourquoi on l'empêche d'aller jouer dehors. Il a ses petites mains accrochées au grand bureau et, tout concentré sur le dialogue des adultes, la bouche un peu ouverte sous ses grands yeux noisette.

.

-Vous savez que cet objet devait être quelque chose qu'il connaît bien.

-Euh... Oui.

.

Coup d'œil sur le garçon qui commence à frétiller en regardant ailleurs.

.

-Que c'est un objet qu'il utilise régulièrement.

-... Oui... ?

.

Enfant et papa sont mal-à-l'aise, mais Heero se doute que ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons.

L'adulte natté commence visiblement à s'impatienter. La tension, c'est pas son fort.

Il doit se demander ce que son gamin a pu emmener qui le retienne ici, se dit Heero.

.

-Tu peux aller lire un livre au fond de la classe, Maxime.

.

Le gosse ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, trop heureux de se soustraire à la tension à l'épaisseur de crème caramel du moment.

Le papa semble dépité de voir son soutien psychologique et son compagnon de j'aime-pas-cette-situation se dépêcher de trotter à l'autre bout de la classe pour se cacher derrière un livre.

.

-Bon, M'sieur...

-Yuy.

-Monsieur Yuy, vous allez me dire ce qu'il a présenté aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. Quand il m'a montré ce que c'était, je ne l'ai pas permis.

.

Les sourcils commencent à se froncer.

Décidément, plus ça creuse derrière le front, moins ça a l'air de trouver.

Heero ouvre un tiroir qu'il avait fermé à clé, en sort un objet qu'il pose sur le bureau.

C'est noir.

Long.

Peu épais.

C'est vaguement cylindrique.

C'est un objet que Maxime ne devrait pas connaître mais que son père, lui, connaît _très_ très très bien.

C'est enfermé dans un autre tiroir, dans un autre meuble, dans une autre pièce, dans un autre bâtiment, normalement.

Le papa commence à réagir à ce qu'il a sous les yeux.

.

Heero observe les joues qui deviennent toutes blanches sous les poils de barbe et les tâches de rousseurs. Ces dernières paraissent bien plus foncées, du coup.

Il étudie les sourcils qui se froncent encore subrepticement avant de s'élever haut sur le front, au-dessus des yeux qui s'écarquillent avec stupeur (et tremblements).

La mâchoire inférieure qui tombe légèrement, le sweat vert et ce qu'il y a dedans qui s'avance de quelques centimètres pour s'assurer de ce que les yeux bleu-impossible voient...

.

-Oh my...

.

L'instituteur étudie avec attention son visage quand le natté découvre que son fils de six ans comptait présenter à ses camarades un... godemiché.

.

Un éclat de rire qui perce soudain, qui sonne et remplit la pièce, qui fait sursauter Heero.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette dernière réaction.

Surtout, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver le rire du papa de Maxime séduisant. En plus du reste.

.

Le papa en question se remet de son rire. Son regard est pétillant.

Etrangement, toute l'attitude de Maxwell père change, maintenant qu'il sait à quoi il doit faire face. Il a l'air soulagé, en fait.

Il affiche une confusion tout amusée, toute incrédulité.

.

-Ah... OK. Ca le fait moyen, hein ?

-Est-ce que vous avez une idée de l'endroit où Maxime a pu trouver cet objet ?

.

Pour l'instant, Heero garde son sérieux. Il s'était attendu à de l'énervement, à de la confusion, peut-être aussi à une réaction qui aurait pu dire qu'il y avait anguille sous roche à Heero. Bien que différente de ce qu'il avait imaginer, l'attitude du papa le rassure quelque peu. Mais bon, c'est pas une raison pour ne pas faire attention.

Le sourire bleu intense est tout à fait franc. Manifestement hilare de la situation.

.

-Eh bien... Dans ma table de nuit.

-Et... Est-ce qu'il y a accès d'habitude ?

.

Heero n'adore pas poser ces questions. Heero déteste la situation dans laquelle l'objet insolite l'a mis en se pointant comme une fleur dans la salle de classe, par l'intermédiaire du cartable d'un gamin de six ans. Aussi mignon soit le gamin – et son père (Arg.).

Le natté hausse les épaules en secouant la tête. Il ferme ses yeux troublants le temps d'une seconde de rire silencieux, puis répond.

.

-Non. Ma chambre est fermée, normalement.

-Vous vous rendez compte qu'avec votre fils qui emmène ça ici, il me faut vous poser quelques questions.

.

Le papa penche la tête en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, redevenant sérieux, même si un sourire en coin n'a pas totalement disparu de ses lèvres.

.

-M'sieur Yuy, je comprends, mais y'a pas de problème. Je ne maltraite pas mon fils.

-Comment je peux en être sûr ?

-Beh... J'imagine que seulement vous le dire n'avancera pas à grand chose.

-Pas vraiment...

-Je pense que beaucoup de parents de vos élèves ont ce type de joujou chez eux... Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y en a un chez moi que ça veut dire que je l'utilise de manière inappropriée. Sur mon fils.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Pas besoin de le dire. C'est soit ça, soit un malentendu.

-Pour l'instant je considère que c'est un malentendu.

.

Le papa croise les bras.

.

-Tant mieux. C'est ce que c'est.

-La consigne consistait en présenter un objet connu, qu'on aime bien, qu'on utilise souvent... et c'est ça qu'amène Maxime.

-Je sais pas comment il est tombé dessus. Il a dû entrer dans ma chambre au cours de la semaine et le trouver. Je suis convaincu qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

-Je ne sais pas comment en être sûr.

-Je sais pas, j'ai pas eu de cours de psychologie, mais je suis à peu près sûr qu'un gamin emmènerait pas ça à l'école dans le cas où...

-... Je ne saurais pas dire. J'imagine que ça dépend des circonstances. De l'enfant. De l'instit'.

-Ou bien il le ferait pour en parler avec quelqu'un. Un adulte ou un ami. Et je suis convaincu qu'il n'a raconté à personne puisqu'il n'y a rien à raconter.

.

Heero non plus n'a jamais suivi de cours de psycho. Et ça, il s'est toujours dit que c'était un manque criant de ses études. Heureusement que les nouvelles recrues, celles qui passent par l'ESPE, en ont maintenant.

Il tire un peu sur la manche plissée de sa chemise violette, encore.

.

-Non, en effet. Je lui ai posé quelques questions, vous imaginez bien... Et il n'a rien répondu qui puisse faire soupçonner quoi que ce soit. Sinon je ne vous aurais pas simplement convoqué.

-Vous lui avez déjà demandé ? Vous êtes déjà à peu près certain qu'il n'y a pas de problème ? Beh pourquoi je suis là alors ?

-Parce que les gamins mentent des fois. Ils défendent ceux qu'ils aiment même si ces personnes leur font du mal. Et que je voulais voir votre réaction en face pour me faire une idée.

.

Le natté lève les yeux au ciel. Il semble près d'être exaspéré, et puis finalement c'est un léger sourire qui se réinstalle sur ses lèvres.

.

-OK. Je comprends. J'ai passé le test, c'est bon ? Tiens. J'ai une idée pour l'épreuve finale : je suis certain qu'il sait pas à quoi ça sert. Ça suffirait pas comme dernière preuve, ça ?

.

Le maître d'école plisse les yeux. Certes, ça serait un critère acceptable.

Mais comment poser la question au gamin ? Comment on peut parler d'un gode avec un gosse de six ans ?

Le papa s'en charge pour lui.

.

-Maxou, lâche ton bouquin et viens donc voir ici.

-Je lis.

-Non, tu nous écoutes, tu crois que je te connais pas, p'tit cancre ? Au lieu de laisser traîner tes oreilles partout, viens donc répondre à nos questions.

.

Le petit garçon s'approche tout penaud. Il choisit de s'asseoir sur les genoux de son père et d'utiliser son buste comme dossier.

.

-Alors, graine de filou, tu l'as trouvé où, ça ?

.

Le garçon baisse ses yeux noisettes et chuchote.

.

-Dans ta chambre.

-Et est-ce que t'as le droit d'entrer dans ma chambre ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors ?

-Parce que y'avait Quarte à la maison l'autre jour et que tu voulais lui montrer je sais pas quoi dedans et que tu l'as laissée ouverte après. Je voulais voir...

.

Le gamin aux yeux baissés ne voit pas le sourire aussi indulgent qu'amusé de son père.

.

-Ca, ça me dit pas pourquoi tu l'as fait, juste quand.

-Parce que je voulais trouver quequ'chose à présenter qui était à toi et que les autres ils connaissaient pas.

.

Le sourire en coin s'accentue un peu, le regard passe d'indulgent à attendri. Un peu fier aussi.

Heero imagine que la volonté d'originalité du fils plaît pas trop mal au père. Que son affection évidente aussi.

Père qui assied son fils sur la chaise à côté de lui pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

.

-D'accord. Et tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Un truc que t'utilises... ?

-Ah ?

.

Le natté penche la tête de côté, intimant l'enfant à continuer. Il a l'air intéressé par ce que le gamin va dire, curieux en fait.

Heero lève un sourcil, ce que ne voit ni gosse ni papa, engagés dans leur dialogue.

.

-Ben oui, c'était dans ta table de nuit, ça veut dire que tu l'utilises, non ?

.

Un petit rire, les deux fossettes au menton du côté du coin du sourire, celle à l'autre extrémité.

.

-Pas bête. Après y'a la bible de ta grand-mère dans ce tiroir, ça veut pas dire que je l'utilise.

-Si. T'as écrasé une mouche avec, l'autre jour.

.

Ce coup-ci, l'adulte rejette la tête en arrière pour rire largement.

Heero s'autorise lui-même à perdre sa composition impassible, étire ses lèvres.

.

-Et, juste par curiosité Maxou... T'aurais présenté ça comment ?

.

Le garçon se rend compte qu'il ne va pas se faire gronder. Et que s'il a fait une bêtise, elle n'est pas trop grave. Il reprend un peu contenance.

.

-J'aurais dit que c'est comme l'autre que t'as.

.

Sourcils froncés au-dessus du regard bleu intense... Indigo. Voilà. C'est ça le mot que cherchait Heero. Il sourit un peu plus, content d'avoir retrouvé le terme qui lui faisait défaut.

.

-L'autre que j'ai ? Mais j'en ai pas d'autre.

-Si, tu sais, dans la cuisine.

-Non, je sais pas. De quoi tu parles ?

.

Heero s'amuse du dialogue du père et de l'enfant.

Dialogue insolite en soi, plus encore dans une école, dans la classe du gamin. Mais bon, il imagine que ça vaut mieux d'en parler plutôt que d'enterrer l'affaire et que Maxime ne sache jamais pourquoi son papa a été convoqué par son maître.

L'instit' s'amuse de voir père et fils en incompréhension totale. Il trouve que ces deux-là forment une paire assez formidable.

.

-Mais siiiiiiii ! Tu fais exprès ou quoi ? Il est plus petit, et il est en bois, et il est rouge.

.

Heero a envie de se marrer devant l'expression de l'adulte. Il entendrait presque les rouages essayer de tourner pour trouver ce dont parle son fils. Et ne pas se mettre en place.

.

-Quoi ? Tu parles de... Attends.

.

Tiens, lumière ?

Heero était déjà à peu près sûr, vu sa propre conversation avec l'enfant quand les autres étaient partis en récréation, qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec le papa du petit Maxime. Il tenait à vérifier par lui-même, quand même, par acquis de conscience.

Là, il est vraiment certain qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

Du coup, il profite de ce petit two-men-show improvisé.

.

-C'est bon, t'as trouvé ? T'écrases des noix et des noisettes pour faire de la poudre avec, des fois, quand on fait le gâteau du dimanche. Dans un bol en bois et rouge aussi. Mais j'ai pas trouvé le bol du grand noir. Il était pas dans ta table de nuit.

.

Heero comprend en même tant que Maxwell père que le gamin parle d'un pilon. Rouge. En bois. Et que c'est avec ça qu'il a confondu l'objet ramené par... erreur ? Usurpation d'identité ? Vol certifié ?

.

-Pis même que celui-là, il doit être plus pratique parce qu'il est plus gros. Et qu'il bouge tout seul quand t'appuie sur le bouton, là.

-Aaaaaaaaah !

.

Cri du cœur, vaguement éraillé, du père qui saute sur l'objet et le pousse hors de portée de son fils pour que ce dernier ne lui montre pas comment marche son joujou sexuel.

Eclat de rire de Heero, cette fois... Il n'a pas pu le retenir. Le duo Maxwell transgénérationnel est juste impayable.

.

-Bah quoi, ça sert pas à ça ?

-Non, mon cœur.

-C'est pourquoi que t'as ça alors ?

-...

.

Un ange aux yeux noisettes et cheveux châtain passe encore. L'instit' se fait subitement moins bruyant dans son rire, essaie de se confondre avec le ficus derrière lui quand le père lui envoie un regard d'appel à la rescousse.

Il fait une mine de « c'est ton fils, tu gères tout seul ».

.

-Alors c'est pourquoi ?

-Tu apprendras tout seul comme un grand avec tes copains moins bien élevés que toi, quand t'auras quelques années en plus.

.

Et tu repenseras alors à ce jour avec honte et consternation, songe Heero avec un sourire.

Le petit garçon, comme tous les enfants de son âge à qui on donne ce type de réponse, n'est absolument pas satisfait. Il sort sa mine boudeuse olympique, toute catégorie confondue, et essaie d'attendrir son père comme il sait que ça marche presque tout le temps. Sauf quand il veut un bonbon après six heures du soir.

Apparemment, cette histoire-là relève du même ordre que celle des bonbons en fin d'après-m' : le papa se contente de lui passer une main sur la tête, d'ébouriffer ses cheveux et de lui dire :

.

-File donc commencer ton livre.

-J'ai pas envie de lire. Je veux devenir comme toi, et toi tu sais pas lire.

.

L'adulte semble estomaqué par la répartie du petit.

Et l'instit' qui se marre dans son coin, note quelques infos au passage. Oh, juste comme ça.

.

-Non mais oh ! Tu vas écouter ton père un peu ? C'est fou comme le respect se perd.

-C'est parce que tu m'as mal élevé.

-Mildiou. Pars donc avant que je te fasse manger des choux de Bruxelles, dis voir !

-Berk.

.

Heero commence à s'ennuyer en spectateur. Il intervient donc.

.

-Si tu manges pas de choux de Bruxelles, tu ne vas jamais grandir correctement.

.

L'instit' voit le gamin étudier son père du regard, de bas en haut, hausser des épaules.

.

-Si je peux devenir comme papa, c'est pas grave. Il mange pas des choux de Bruxelles non plus lui et même s'il est pas grand correctement du coup, ça me va.

.

Le gosse laisse en plan les deux adultes pour récupérer son livre et s'asseoir à son pupitre.

Son père et son maître le suivent du regard, le premier avec un sourire blasé et indulgent, le second complètement hilare. Puis se tournent l'un vers l'autre.

Un troupeau d'anges passent.

L'instituteur qui reprend le dialogue en main.

.

-Je ne mange pas non plus de choux de Bruxelles. Je trouve ça atroce.

-Ne m'accusez pas de maltraitance parce que je menace mon gamin de lui en faire à manger quand il me désobéit. Il sait que c'est une blague et que je ne m'infligerais pas ça à moi-même juste pour le punir.

.

Deux sourires échangés.

.

-Vous êtes rassuré, Monsieur l'instituteur ?

-Appelez-moi Heero, comme votre fils. Monsieur Maxwell...

-Duo. Je m'appelle Duo.

.

T'en fais un sacré, de Duo, avec ton fils, songe l'instituteur.

.

-Vous vous êtes vengé de vos parents en appelant votre fils Maxime ?

.

La tête qui penche sur le côté, ça doit être un réflexe quand Maxwell père est interrogateur et curieux. Le mouvement fait glisser la natte de l'épaule, la fait tomber dans son dos et balancer derrière le dossier. A la grimace de son propriétaire et à la main qui la ramène prestement vers l'avant puis va masser l'arrière du cuir chevelu, le balancement doit être douloureux, quand il n'est pas prémédité.

.

-En quoi Maxime est un prénom aussi importable que Duo ? Au moins c'est un prénom qui existe. Et on lui a épargné un deuxième prénom. Le mien, c'est Ulrich, vous imaginez la loose ? Puis vous vous êtes vu ? C'est quoi, ça, Heero ? Là d'où je viens, ça fait de vous un Ulysse, un Harry Potter, voir même un truc avec des pouvoirs quand on met « super », devant.

-Encore que même sans « super », Harry Potter _a_ des pouvoirs. J'avoue que mon prénom n'est pas très modeste... Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne me prend pas pour l'Elu. Je n'ai pas de cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front...

.

Le sourire du père. Une culture commune. Quelque chose qui remonte à leurs enfances et adolescences qui ont dû se dérouler à peu près en même temps.

.

-Et pour Maxime ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre ce prénom ?

-Admettez que Maxime Maxwell, c'est étrange. Max Max.

.

Le natté rit spontanément.

Heero apprécie vraiment ce rire. Franc. Comme le coup : il trouve son chemin vers le but. Mais queeeeelle mauvaise idée, de le laisser trouver le chemin, se dit Heero. C'est pas grave, il n'en boira que plus avec Trowa ce soir. Ça ira mieux une fois bourré puis après le décuvage.

.

-C'est vrai, je m'étais fait la remarque quand il est né. Maintenant j'y pense même plus.

-Et pourquoi avoir perpétré un tel crime contre votre progéniture ?

-Vous tenez vraiment à me faire passer pour un mauvais père, hein ? Sachez que, sur le coup, on était deux à mettre au monde ce gosse. Deux pour le choix du prénom. Je dirais même plutôt une, parce que j'ai pas trop eu mon mot à dire... Le grand-père de la maman venait de mourir.

-Et il s'appelait Maxime ?

-Le grand-père ? Ah non, pas du tout. Mais du coup j'ai abdiqué pour ce prénom qu'elle remettait tout le temps sur le tapis. Vous avez de la chance de m'avoir posé la question à moi plutôt qu'à elle. Elle vous aurait mis KO sur place, dans la seconde : c'est son prénom préféré.

-Je fais du tennis en compétition depuis dix ans, et je m'entraîne six heures par semaine. Je vois mal ce qu'elle aurait pu me faire.

-Je fais du hand depuis mes douze ans, du basket aussi même si j'ai arrêté la compèt' quand j'ai arrêté de grandir alors que mes potes continuaient. Et je fais du vélo tous les jour. Mais c'est son regard quand elle n'est pas contente qui me paralyse. D'ailleurs, j'arrive pas à imaginer ce qui se serait passé si c'était à elle que vous aviez parlé du... petit incident d'aujourd'hui.

.

Un geste de la main qui élude la dernière phrase pour mieux rebondir sur la première avec un sourire ironique.

.

-Du basket ? Quel effet ça fait de ne faire _que_ autour d'un mètre quatre-vingt quand on pratique ce sport ?

-C'est incroyablement frustrant. Mais bon, maintenant j'ai arrêté d'en faire en club. Je m'entraîne avec un pote qu'est un peu plus petit que moi. Je me venge.

.

Clin d'œil indigo. Froncement de sourcil, avant d'ajouter :

.

-Bah, c'est Quatre, d'ailleurs, il remplace l'instit' des CM1, ici, en ce moment. Maxou en parlait tout à l'heure. 'Fin il parlait de _Quarte_, il a des petits problèmes avec ce mot...

-Vous connaissez Quatre ? Winner ?

-Best bros depuis qu'on est hauts comme ça. On était ensemble à l'école primaire et tout. C'était ma seule raison d'être sur les bancs tous les matins.

.

A repenser à son attitude, plus tôt, quand il était entré dans la classe avec l'air penaud du gosse qui ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais qui pressentait qu'il serait puni, Heero n'a aucun mal à imaginer le père de Maxime comme un gamin qui n'a jamais trop aimé l'école. Ou bien que l'école n'a jamais trop aimé, peut-être.

Il se surprend à être presque autant attendri par le père que ce qu'il peut l'être par le fils, parfois.

.

-M'enfin, je devrais pas dire ça trop fort, mon gamin va penser comme moi sinon... Il a un peu trop tendance à prendre mon avis et à dire que c'est le sien, en ce moment.

-Vous en faites pas, du point de vue scolaire, je ne me fais aucun souci pour votre fils. Il a dû hériter de sa mère sur ce point-là, si j'ai bien compris.

.

Duo semble ravi, tant de la nouvelle que de la pique et du clin d'œil qui l'accompagnent.

Les sourires échangés deviennent complices. Et quand ils s'en rendent compte, les deux hommes détournent leurs regards. Qui tombent sur l'objet, entre eux deux. L'objet du délit. L'arme du crime. Docteur [Ulrich] Olive (DUO pour les intimes), papa du Colonel Moutard, a assassiné le Professeur Vyuyolet dans la salle de classe avec le godemiché ?

.

-Bon. Même si j'y suis pour pas grand chose, je m'excuse de cet incident, hein. Je ferai plus attention aux fouineries de mon délinquant en devenir.

-Madame Maxwell ne va pas apprécié quand elle apprendra l'incident en question, j'imagine...

-Si vous parlez de ma mère, je ne vais pas m'amuser à le lui dire... Si par hasard vous pensez à la mère de Maxime qui ne porte pas mon nom... Je vais encore _moins_ m'amuser à le lui dire. Je tiens à mes attributs et je pense qu'ils ne seraient pas assortis à sa tête de cerf empaillée dans son salon.

-Vous allez bien devoir le lui rendre.

.

Instant éclair d'incompréhension dans les yeux impossibles auquel succède immédiatement un sourire indigo qui semble penser « ooooh... T'es mignon quand tu comprends rien... ».

.

-Ce n'est pas à elle. On est séparés depuis cinq ans, je n'ai pas spécialement cherché à garder de ses affaires. Surtout pas ce type d'affaires.

-Ah. Ooooooooh...

.

Et la lumière fut dans l'esprit de l'instituteur qui met un peu trop de temps à dissimuler sa prise de conscience.

Heero se dit que Maxwell père a été plutôt clair dès le début, en fait, quand il repense à la conversation qui tournait autour du... pilon, dirons-nous. Le noir, s'entend.

Heero se dit que quelque part, il en était convaincu, même s'il ne l'avait pas admis avant. Il a un genre de radar pour ça. P't-être pour ça qu'il s'est laissé aller à détailler le natté. A noter ces détails.

Il enlève ses lunettes, les pose sur son bureau, bâille quelques secondes en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Plus ébouriffés, tu meurs.

Il sait qu'il est pas trop mal, avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens.

.

-Et la mère de Maxime ?

-Une erreur de jugement. Un incident de soirée qui s'est transformé en accident de parcours et neuf mois plus tard... Un p'tit don du ciel. Je parle des cigognes quand je parle du ciel, hein. Pas d'autre chose. Quoique mes parents cathos aient crié au miracle quand je me suis « mis » avec elle...

-Et ensuite ?

-Une arrête en travers de la gorge quand on s'est rendu compte qu'on était incompatibles en tant qu'êtres humains autant qu'à cause de mes attirances. On avait réussi à se voiler la face pendant la grossesse. Mais plus après. On a tenu trois mois, puis paf le chien. Mes parents ont résilié leur abonnement avec Dieu – nan, je rigole, mais au début ils étaient pas contents, puis ils ont demandé à leur Dieu de pas leur en vouloir s'ils préféraient voir leur fils heureux plutôt que dans le droit chemin. La mère de Max l'a gardé jusqu'à ses quatre ans, je l'avais certains week-ends et je pouvais venir le voir souvent. Elle s'est trouvé un mec qui lui va bien mieux. Puis garde alternée... Maxou a l'air de bien s'y adapter.

-Vous étiez incompatibles au point de pas tenir trois mois après la naissance ?

-Pas les mêmes convictions. Pas le même niveau social, clairement. C'est pas passé.

.

Heero voit l'homme en face de lui aviser sa main gauche, l'anneau à son doigt.

.

-Et Madame Yuy ?

-...est imaginaire. C'est une bague en acier, qui a coûté neuf euros sur la plage en Espagne, il y a cinq ans et que j'ai achetée parce qu'elle me plaisait. Pas une alliance.

-Mes sincères condoléances.

-Je vous en prie. Mieux vaux être seul que mal accompagné. N'est-ce pas ?

.

Un regard échangé, complice, encore.

Un sourire permanent sur les lèvres de Heero. Il n'en est pas avar, de manière général, mais rarement sans discontinuer comme ça. Rarement de manière aussi naturelle.

Il se surprend à bâiller, encore. Punaise, en fin de semaine, il sert vraiment plus à rien. Puis maintenant qu'il a réglé cette affaire, il a moins besoin de garder toute sa contenance.

.

-C'est bien qu'on soit vendredi soir. Ça a l'air d'être fatiguant, la semaine, pour vous.

-Pas pour vous ? Vous me donnerez la recette !

-Aimer son métier et, surtout, ne pas se retrouver dans les piaillements de trente gamins toute la journée ?

.

Un acquiescement de l'instit'.

.

-Certes. Mais bon, quand on a la vocation et la patience... Je laisserais ma place pour rien au monde. Même si j'ai trente cahiers d'exos de Français et la même de fichiers de maths à corriger avant lundi. Et la prochaine réunion d'équipe à préparer. Et... Bref. C'est... C'est quoi le métier qui ne vous fatigue pas parce que vous l'aimez ?

-Facteur. A bicycleeeeetteuh... Dans un village comme ici, même s'il pleut la moitié de l'année – et quand c'est trop la misère, je fais des frais d'essence à la Poste, faut pas abuser non plus – c'est vraiment cool. Je sais pas, c'est simple, mais je rencontre des gens, je papote avec les mamies, j'ai une excuse pour partir quand elles me tiennent un peu trop la jambe, je m'aère... C'est cool. Même si les passages derrière le guichet me blasent un peu. Puis je suis fonctionnaire et tout le monde sait que la Poste, quand ça doit fermer à 17h, y'a déjà plus personne à 16h30. Je ne parlerai pas des heures qu'on fait dans la pièce derrière les guichets. Je ne parlerai pas non plus de ces autres heures où on est seul face à une armée de gens pressés. Que t'es le seul couillon à être là, mais que tu prends pour les absents. Mais bon. Y'a la tournée, et ça, ça rend le reste tout à fait acceptable même si j'ai objectivement cru que j'allais me suicider la natte à coups de coupe-papier, quelquefois où je devais gérer des gens incompréhensibles et incompréhensifs qui te prennent pour un con parce que tu n'es pas dans leur tête et qu'ils ne savent pas s'exprimer avec des mots que le petit facteur de base peut comprendre.

.

Heero est tout ouïe. Il aime bien entendre la voix de ce parent d'élève quand il lui parle de tout, de rien. De son métier, de son enfant, de sa vie.

L'instituteur n'avait pas pensé que son entretien avec le papa du petit Maxime puisse se prolonger de cette façon. Et, bizarrement, lui qui aurait bien aimé être rentré assez tôt pour se faire une tisane (en prévision de la fin de journée un peu moins saine qui l'attend...) et regarder un épisode de série avant d'aller à sa soirée de la Saint Va-loose-tin, ça ne le dérange pas que ça se prolonge.

Duo s'est tu, quelques secondes. Puis il reprend :

.

-En fait, ce qui est vraiment sympa avec ce job, c'est que même si c'est pas payé une blinde, ça me laisse du temps. Pour aller chercher Maxime tôt à l'accueil périscolaire, même les semaines où il doit aller chez sa mère, et puis elle vient le chercher à la maison quand elle sort du boulot. Entre-temps on fait ses devoirs, on regarde des dessins animés ensemble...

-Il regarde quoi, le vôtre ?

-Je lui présente les Walt Disney. Les cultes de mon enfance quoi, les épisodes de dessins animés quand j'étais gosse.

-Les Cités d'Or, par exemple, à ce que j'ai compris...

-Ah oui, j'adore. C'est vraiment un bout de mon enfance. Les Tortues Ninja aussi. Je rêve du moment où on pourra les regarder ensemble en Anglais. A cette époque c'était tellement mieux que les trucs tout lisses qui passent maintenant. Les images ne sont même plus belles. Ça, c'était la classe !

.

Duo montre la boîte en fer blanc, les tortues avec leur bandeau et leurs armes ninjesques.

Heero sourit en secouant la tête.

.

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. J'avais trois frères, et on était chacun une des tortues. Moi j'étais Raphaelo. Celui avec les ninjatos…

-Et le bandeau bleu. Ça devait bien aller avec vos yeux bleu gris. Je me verrais assez bien en Michelangelo.

-Amateur de pizza, une attitude enfantine qui cache un esprit agile ?

-Les autres peuvent juger mon attitude et mon esprit, je suis pas le meilleur placé pour ça. Par contre, pour les pizzas, je plaide coupable. Une quatre fromages faite maison, et on peut me demander n'importe quoi.

-C'est bon à savoir.

.

Un clin d'œil.

De petites remarques en passant, qui effleurent un point, derrière lesquelles affleure un compliment.

.

-Y'avait Courage, le chien froussard aussi.

-Avec en vedette Courage, le chien froussard ! Âââdandonné alors qu'il n'était qu'un chiot, il a été recueilli par Muriel qui habite Nulle Part, avec son mari Eustache Eubbage.

-Mais il se passe des choses étranges à nulle part, et Courage tient entre ses mains la survie de son nouveau foyer !

.

Deux rires surpris, un générique qu'ils ne savaient pas avoir retenu.

Du fond de la salle, deux petits yeux noisette qui épient sans que les adultes ne les voient. Qui observent d'un côté la cheville de son papa ramenée sur sa cuisse et le léger balancement de sa chaise. Qui étudient de l'autre côté le coude sur le bureau, la main de son maître qui soutient son menton, son visage tout souriant.

Les deux hommes continuent de parler.

.

-Il était flippant, n'empêche, celui-là. Avec le chien rose dégueulasse, l'univers complètement glauque...

-Ouais mais c'est ça qu'était trop bon. Après, je dis pas, les scénaristes devaient en fumer de la pas mauvaise.

-Clair.

-Attends... Je repense à un autre mais... Tu sais, celui avec Sangoku et...

-Dragon Ball ! Z ? Ça dépend. Tu penses à celui où il était adulte ou enfant dedans ?

-Ah mais voui, c'est ça ! Je sais pas, n'importe, c'était trop bien ! J'avais lu les mangas de toutes les séries après. Je dois encore les avoir quelque part d'ailleurs. Par contre y'avait de l'incohérence de ouf dans les suites. M'enfin.

.

Les mains de Duo qui jouent depuis tout à l'heure avec la boîte aux Tortues Ninja. Celle de Heero qui lisse la manche violette.

.

-Et puis plus tard, les Seigneurs des Anneaux, ça a révolutionné le genre de trucs que je regardais.

-Ouaip, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

-Ca m'a fait lire même, contrairement aux rumeurs odieuses que répand mon fils. Il m'a fallu six mois pour finir les bouquins et j'en avais un peu ma claque à la fin, mais je les ai lus ! Les Harry Potter aussi. Ça, par contre, ça a été de la bombe à lire.

-J'attends toujours ma lettre pour Poudlard... Je me remate les films en ce moment.

-J'aimerais tellement avoir le temps de le faire ! Mais même en étant débarrassé du môme tous les soirs une semaine sur deux, y'a pas moyen.

-Faudra les regarder avec lui !

-Euh... Ouais. On va attendre hein. Histoire qu'il comprenne les moments violents. J'ai été traumatisé par des films qui faisaient pas peur mais pas adaptés à mon âge, quand j'étais môme. J'ai jamais pu regarder Casper le fantôme, depuis mes quatre ans.

-Roh, c'est mignon.

-Mouaif. Je ne vais pas faire vivre le même trauma à mon fils. On va attendre pour regarder les HP.

-C'est pour ça que je les collectionne la journée et que j'en ai pas chez moi, de gosses : trente gamins six heures par jour ça me dégoûte suffisamment pour me dire que je fais le bon choix de ne pas être papa.

-Vraiment ? Tu penses ça ?

-... Nan. C'est un essai de méthode Cauet. Vain, l'essai.

.

Des rires. Des touches d'humour appréciées par chacun. Des esprits pas trop mal accordés.

Ils continuent à parler. Ils continuent à se découvrir petit à petit, mine de rien, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Et les yeux noisettes continuent de zyeuter.

.

Le silence s'installe au bout d'un moment. L'instituteur et le papa n'ont plus forcément grand chose à se dire. D'un autre côté, ça fait une bonne demi-heure que c'est le cas déjà, même s'ils prennent plaisir à parler d'autres choses. De souvenirs personnels. D'autres qu'ils se découvrent avoir en commun.

.

-T'as été à ce concert des Fatals Picards ? Mais j'y étais aussi !

-Sérieux ? C'est marrant ça. Tu te souviens, c'était le dernier concert de leur tournée, ils se sont trop lâchés.

-Y'a pas une chanson où ils ont pas oublié de paroles et Paul a failli finir à poil. Oui je me souviens.

-C'était troooop bien. Ambiance de ouf.

.

Ils n'ont plus rien à se dire, et pourtant, ils n'ont pas trop envie de clore la conversation.

Ils sont passés au tutoiement sans s'en rendre compte et c'était inattendu.

Duo n'a pas envie de quitter la salle de classe, et ça c'est inattendu aussi.

Mais tout à une fin. Et la fin de l'entretien du papa et de l'instituteur se pointe petit à petit. Aucun des deux ne peut le nier.

.

-Bon. Je vais récupérer mon petit fauteur de trouble et me rentrer, alors...

-Moui. Je vais réintégrer mon chez moi et oublier que trente élèves m'ont crié dans les oreilles toute la journée.

-Faut faire un peu respecter son autorité !

-Le vendredi après-midi, on chante. Ils ont ma permission pour faire entendre leur voix. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même d'essayer de leur faire développer leurs talents artistiques.

-Ah oui, dans ce cas...

.

Des remarques pas forcément intéressantes juste pour prolonger un peu le moment.

Le regard bleu indigo qui se pose de nouveau sur le gode entre les deux adultes.

Heero le voit rougir et pense au fait que la base de la conversation bien agréable qu'ils viennent de partager partait de là.

.

-Euh... Est-ce que t'aurais un sachet plastique opaque ou... Quelque chose dans le genre ? J'ai rien sur moi. Et... Bon, si je pouvais éviter de réutiliser le cartable de mon fils innocent de six ans pour l'emmener...

-Ah. Je crois pas avoir ça ici, j'ai fait un grand ménage la semaine dernière – ça faisait trois ans que je me disais que ça devait se faire – et y'a pas mal de trucs inutiles qui sont partis à la poubelle.

-Un sac en plastique n'est jamais inutile.

-Mais une petite centaine, ça prend de la place mine de rien. Le rangement par le vide, je connais rien d'autre.

-Dommage pour moi. Bon, je vais réquisitionner le sac de mon fils. J'ai pas le choix, ne porte pas plainte contre moi please.

.

Un rire bleu gris. Le papa de Maxime aurait presque l'air traumatisé par la demi-accusation du début de l'entretien.

Une hésitation devant une perche à saisir. Oh, et puis, pourquoi pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'il risque ? Après tout, on est le 14 Février.

.

-Je vois sur le dossier de Maxime que t'habites pas très loin d'ici... Je peux peut-être te le ramener à un autre moment. Pas ce soir parce que je me suis mis en retard et qu'il va falloir que je speede pour rentrer mais...

-Une soirée de Saint Valentin à préparer ?

-Une soirée de Saint Valentin que je passe en compagnie de mes trois meilleurs potes : Cuvée des Trolls et vin rouge correct pour le début de soirée, et Poliakov pour quand je sentirai plus le goût de rien. Et puis un type adorable mais désespérément pas mon style qui fait vœux de célibat avec moi car l'amour de l'Alcool lui suffit (presque).

-Eh beh, quel programme... Elle est belle l'éducation nationale !

-Me juge pas, roh. J'ai pas de gosse pour m'empêcher de faire de c... des bêtises. Bref. Du coup je... je te rapporte ça dans la semaine ?

.

Légère surprise dans le regard indigo, puis un sourire ultra-bright, avec sa canine qui chevauche un peu son incisive.

.

-Je... Oui, attends, je réfléchis quand...

.

Une petite voix qu'on n'attend pas parce qu'on a presque oublié que son propriétaire « lit » au fond de la classe :

.

-Tu peux venir dimanche midi, on fait toujours un gâteau le dimanche, chez papa. Pis je te montrerai ma chambre, je t'ai dit que j'ai un nouveau jeu trop bien depuis Noël. Ça s'appelle Dobble. C'est mon papa qui me l'a donné.

.

Les deux adultes sursautent.

Les petits yeux noisette apparaissent au-dessus d'un livre duquel la deuxième page n'a jamais été tournée. Les petits yeux noisette se font innocents alors que les deux hommes dans la pièce voient très bien qu'ils ne sont pas dupes de ce qui se passe depuis tout à l'heure. Et qu'ils n'en ont pas perdu une miette.

Les deux hommes se rendent compte au même moment qu'aucun d'eux non plus n'est dupe de ce qui commence à germer depuis tout à l'heure. Ils s'adressent un sourire qui veut dire à peu près ça, en même temps.

.

-Je ne vais pas vous déranger ce week-end, Maxime. Je vais laisser ton papa profiter de ta présence, tu repars chez ta maman, le lendemain.

-Je peux être là même si t'es là, hein, il me verra.

-Tu peux passer dimanche, Heero, si tu veux.

.

Le sourire indigo, les yeux un peu détournés, la main droite qui glisse sur les brins de barbe pour se donner une contenance avant d'effleurer le poignet et la manche violette plissée de l'autre côté du bureau. Oh, juste comme ça. Sans appuyer le contact.

Tour à tour, Heero a vu un type avec un regard de gamin pris en faute, puis un mec relax qui retourne avec aisance et amusement une situation un peu particulière, et maintenant un gars avec une timidité qui dénote du reste du personnage.

Le contact est rompu sur le poignet, le natté se lève et se tourne vers son fils, comme s'il ne venait pas d'avoir un premier geste intime avec l'instituteur des CP.

.

-Maxou, viens, on décolle.

.

Le petit garçon range rapidement le bouquin et rejoint son papa duquel il prend la main.

Heero se lève aussi, bouscule le bouquet de primevères de Mme Mais-vous-savez-depuis-qu'Ernest-m'a-quittée-bla-bla-bla-on-pourrait-faire-jouer-nos-enfants-ensemble-Ah-vous-en-avez-pas?Dans-ce-cas-je-fais-garder-Clara-et-vous-pourrez-visiter-la-maison. Duo le rattrape de justesse avant que le vase au choix renverse son contenu sur les cahiers de Français et les fichiers de maths, ou s'explose par terre.

.

-Tiens, garde-le donc ce bouquet. De toute façon tout sera mort quand je reviendrai lundi et je peux pas tout ramener chez moi.

-Du succès auprès des mamans célibataires ? Des MILF ou du couguar pur et dur ?

-Moque-toi. Tu crois que je t'ai pas capté en train de te faire draguer à la sauvage avant d'entrer dans la classe, tout à l'heure ?

-They were everywhere... Boobs and pink nails and purses... Brooouuuuh...

.

Un frisson théâtral.

Un rire bleu gris qui y répond.

.

-Rappelle-moi comment est né ton petit ?

-Beaucoup de volonté à m'avoir du côté de la mère et beaucoup d'alcool du mien. Allez, on va mentir un peu et rajouter aussi la prévision que ce serait compliqué de concevoir avec un autre type et qu'il valait mieux que j'investisse mon capital de plongeurs du moment dans un utérus avant de me maquer définitivement. Et j'en suis on ne peut plus heureux aujourd'hui ! Même si ça m'a fait flipper quand j'avais vingt ans. Et même si j'ai pas encore le mec définitif sept ans plus tard.

-Personne pour la Saint-Valentin ce soir ?

-Si, mon Maxou ! De toute façon, quand je suis en couple, c'est la Saint-Claude que je fête. Le quinze février. C'est plus approprié...

-La ville qui s'appelle Saint-Claude, son emblème, c'est la pipe, c'est ça?

-Exactement.

.

Un clin d'œil indigo, un grand rire bleu gris.

.

-Mais bon, cette année, Saint-Valentin ou Saint-Claude, c'est avec mon fils que je les fête...

.

Un sourire entendu. Un sourire que Heero a envie d'interpréter comme « la place est vacante, viens donc voir si on trouverait pas chaussures à nos pieds, de préférence de la même paire. »

Heero commence à remplir son sac pour se préparer à partir. Y glisse l'objet qui a fait désordre le jour de la Saint Valentin dans la classe de CP, avec un clin d'œil au papa qui regarde innocemment ailleurs. Et déclare, quand même.

.

-Bon. Je m'excuse une dernière fois pour le désordre.

-Pas de souci.

-J'ai une question moi !

.

La petite main de Maxime qui se lève entre les deux adultes qui l'intiment du regard à s'exprimer.

.

-Du coup, j'ai fait une bêtise_ ou pas _?

.

Deux sourires amusés. Le papa s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur du petit d'homme qui affiche une mine contrite mais volontaire dans son envie de savoir.

.

-Alors. T'es allé dans ma chambre sans me demander et t'as fouillé, et ça c'était pas bien. Tu m'a pas dit que tu avais choisi un nouvel objet à présenter et que tu l'avais pris dans ma chambre, et ça c'est pas bien aussi. Mais c'est pas grave. Tu recommenceras pas.

-Non, je recommencera pas. Maître Heero il t'a disputé du coup ?

-Un petit peu, mais il est gentil, alors ça va.

-Il vient à la maison Dimanche alors ?

-Oui.

-D'accord.

.

Un petit soupir, une bouille qui se fait encore plus sérieuse, qui met ses deux mains sur se hanches et qui s'adresse à son instituteur.

.

-Heero, mon papa il est gentil. Faut pas le disputer, c'est de ma faute.

-Bon, j'en prends note.

-Je suis content que tu viens à la maison.

.

Sourire de l'instituteur.

.

-Moi aussi.

.

Une poignée de main entre les deux hommes, peut-être un peu plus longue, un peu plus appuyée, et un peu plus accompagnée d'un contact oculaire prolongé que ce qu'elle nécessiterait.

Le natté adresse un grand sourire à l'instituteur puis met en marche son môme vers la porte.

Le gamin fait un coucou de la main au-dessus de son épaule puis s'arrête, regarde Heero avec une bouche ouverte en O comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation.

.

-Mais Heero, tu vas devenir mon troisième papa ?

-Euh...

.

Rire gêné des deux adultes qui ont quelques notions de base sur les rapports sociaux, notions encore étrangères au petit garçon qui saute à deux pieds joints dans le plat.

Les deux adultes qui évitent de se regarder parce que, quand même, y'a un peu trop de choses surprenantes qui se passent depuis une heure et c'est encore un peu trop récent, y'a pas encore eu assez de recul pour sauter à la conclusion.

.

-Maxou, on y va. Pose pas des questions comme ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

.

Parce qu'on laisse voir venir et on pose les questions après.

Parce qu'on ne veut pas encore y répondre.

Parce que y'a un petit quelque chose qui pourrait venir de naître, mais bon, c'est un peu compliqué d'identifier tout de suite ce que c'est et de prévoir comment ça va grandir.

Le papa ébouriffe les cheveux de son gosse, provoquant un « Maaaaaaaais-euh ! » indigné.

Il fait un dernier petit geste au dessus de son épaule avec un coup d'œil diablement indigo à Heero.

.

L'instituteur regarde par la fenêtre le natté, les primevères à la main, déjà accaparé par le moulin à parole que peut être Maxime. Il se dit qu'avec un môme, une vie, et même en cherchant à se caser, Duo pourrait très bien très vite l'oublier, oublier leur entrevue, leur entretien. Il espère que l'entracte de ce qu'il a envie d'appeler son two-men-show personnel ne sera pas trop long. Qu'il n'y aura pas d'entre-deux-portes.

Au moins, il a déjà ce qui ressemble tout à fait à un rendez sans y ressembler le moins du monde avec l'énergumène qu'il vient de découvrir dans son bureau, qui vient de s'entrouvrir... Heero a envie de voir tellement plus que ce qu'il a entrevu de lui.

.

Heero les regarde disparaître par le portail de l'école, la natte au vent pour un des deux, sans un regard en arrière, concentrés sur leurs éclats de rire.

.

Toute a une fin.

Ici, Heero se dit plutôt qu'il y aura une suite.

Finalement, il ne boira peut-être pas tant que ça avec Trowa ce soir.

.

.

**WALA !**

* * *

**.**

**.**

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Heureusement que je suis en sémantique depuis 1 heure et demie, sinon j'aurais pas eu le temps de finir de corriger et de vous le poster !

.

Bisous à tous et bonne Saint Valentin !


End file.
